Summer Love
by DeeViNe1
Summary: Not based on Horizon, but a S&S fic based in the summer
1. Summer Love prologue

Summer Love Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: Higher Ground does not belong to me.   
  
Scott Barringer and Shelby Merrick are bestfriends ever since they were 5, their families have spent their summers together at the beach. Scott cherishes everything about his relationship with Shelby- their candid late-night talks, their killer Frisbee matches on the sand, and their clamming expeditions along the shore. Scott's noticing new things about Shelby...like the fact that she's gorgeous. Still, Scott wouldn't let a little attraction get in the way or their friendship..would he?  



	2. Summer Love Chapter 1

Subj:**(no subject)**  
Date:6/20/01 9:11:47 AM Eastern Daylight Time  
From:DeeViNe715  
To:DeeViNe715  
  
Summer Love Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Higher Ground cast does not belong to me.   
  
Author's Note: I do own Sam the golden retriever. I also own Destiny, Scott's sister. Also some parts of this fic are based on the book _Summer Love.  
  
**~***=****_in the person's mind  
  
Maybe it was because he'd been trapped in the car for way to long with his mother and Sam, his lovable, slobbery golden retriever. Maybe it was because he'd drunk two 2-liter bottles of water and hadnt made one rest stop. or maybe it was that he was only minutes away from the Atlantic surf splashing between his toes, the hot June sun beating down on his head, and Shelby, his best friend, whom he hadn't seen since last summer.  
  
Whatever it was, when Scott Barringer pulled the Jeep Grand Cherokee into the gravel driveway of his family's summer home, he practically bounced off the SUV's walls.  
  
"Looks like Mrs. Merrick has already paid us a visit", Scott commented, looking up at the hanging plant on their porch. "Yes, Mr. Merrick always picks out the most lovely flowers, he is such a wonderful man", answers Scott's sister Destiny.  
  
_( Last summer Shelby had told Scott that Walt was sexually abusing her, but nobody else knows)  
  
**~*Walt had better not have lay another hand on Shelby or I will kill him, that bastard*~  
  
**_Scott raced up the sidewalk and juggled the key in the lock. "Hel-lo summer," he said, letting out a slow whistle as he opened the door and stepped inside, the scent of sand and ocean filled his nostrils.  
  
Scott rinsed off two glasses from one of the cupboards and poured his father and him each a glass of water. "I don't suppose you'd let me out of here for a while?" he asked. "If you promise to pick up some food later on, I guess I can go without you for awhile."  
  
Gulping down the rest of his drink, Scott splashed some cold water from the kitchen faucet on his face and then pushed open the screen door. "Give my best to Shelby!" his sister and dad called as the door banged behind him. "That is where your headed, right?"  
Scott grinned as he jogged around the corner. **~* Did they have to ask?*~  
  
**Shelby Merrick was possibly the coolest person on the planet. And if anyone knew that, it was Scott. Because for every summer for the past 11 years, Scott had spent every single day with her.   
**  
_  
  
_**  



	3. Summer Love Chapter 2

Summer Love Chapter 2  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys I just wanted to thank you all who read and reviewed my story, this is my first fanfic and I really like to write..so I'll keep posting thanx guys!!  
  
"Why Scott!" Mrs. Merrick exclaimed when he rang their doorbell. Shelby's mother looked as polished as ever in her jean shorts and sleeveless yellow sweater. She gave him a big hug and kiss, then laughed and wiped his cheek to get rid of the red lipstick she'd marked him with. "How are you?"  
"Fine Thanks."  
"And your dad and Destiny?"  
"They're good."  
  
"I'm afraid that Shelby couldn't wait for you to get here before she started on her tan." Mrs. Merrick shaded her pale blue eyes and squinted down at the beach. "She's out there somewhere. Just follow the sounds of Stereohead, or whatever it is you kids are listenening to these days."  
  
Scott laughed. "Okay. See you later."  
He was psyched. With a clear blue sky and a sizzling sun, it was a perfect beach day. And he was on his way to see Shelby. Summer had officially begun! As he walked across the boardwalk and down the rickety wooden steps, the salty aste of the ocean air met his lips.  
  
**_~* I'll have the chance to have some serious hooking up*~ _**Scott thought excitedly. Everywhere he looked these days, girls caught his eye. Tall ones. Short ones. Thin ones. Round ones. Might as well say every girl, it was easier.  
  
It took him only a few minutes to spot the Merrick's yellow and white flowered umbrella, tilting back toward him in the bright sunlight. He halted when he got near the umbrella. He'd made a mistake-this wasn't Meg's after all. A shiny new cooler sat propped up in the sand next to a sleek silver boom box. Spread out underneath the umbrellla was a giant blue beach towel.   
  
But, these were details, minor details, considering the beautiful female reclining at his feet. Not to mention her extrememly tiny, pale blue bikini that hugged her in all the right places. The girl's hair was long and a golden summery blond... the color Shelby's only turned after they'd been at the beach for weeks. And her legs were so long, Scott couldn't help stare at them like a drunken sailor. All he could see of her face was a pair of perfectly shaped lips that were red and slick with gloss.   
  
Scott's heart began to pump. This girl was hot. And it was the beginning of the summer, too soon for any otherguys to have hit on her already. Maybe he would be first. Taking a breath, he wiped his palms on his wrinkled, kethup stained khakis. He slowly walked over and the person he least expected popped up....  
  
The girl sat up and ripped off her sunglasses.."Scott!"  
Scott staggered back in the sand. "Shelby?"  
She leaped up and flung her slender, bare shoulders around his neck. "About time you showed up. I've been bored out of my mind!"  
  
Stupefied, Scott let himself be hugged. Then he yanked himself away and gaped at the blue-eyed blonde standing in front of him.  
  
"Shelby!" he repeated once he'd found his voice, poking her bare shoulders accusingly. Now that he was only inches away, there was nodoubt it was her. He hadn't spent 11 summers with her for nothing. But from far away....damn!!  
  
Scott stared at her. "You looked different from a distance, thats all," he said. He thought for a minute, "Older."  
  
"Older? Really?" Shelby broke out into a huge smile, then peered intently at Scott. "You look older too."  
"I do?"  
Shelby reached over and squeezed his muscles. "A little taller, a little beefier."  
  
She dropped back down on her towel. "When did you get her?" "About an hour ago," Scott said, sitting beside her. "Anyway who cared about all that, I'm just glad were here."  
  
Shelby leaned into him. "I've got so much to tell you, I don't know where to begin." she said. "Can you believe we haven't seen eachother in 10 months? How are things in Roanake? My schedule was killer this year, and everyone says senior year is going to be even---"  
  
Just then 3 girls wearing bikinis and sun visors jogged by. One of them smiled over at Scott. He returned the smile, puffing out his chest ever so slightly.   
" What's wrong?" Shelby asked, breaking off. Scott shook his head as slightly as he could "Nothing.:  
  
Shelby leaned closer. "Are you sure? You look all stiff. And what's with that silly grin?"  
Scott let his chest and face muscles rela. "Didn't you see those girls?" he asked under his breath. "What girls?" Shelby asked, following his gaze down the beach.   
  
His smiled faded slightly. "The 3 girls giving me the eyes,"he prompted. Shelby got up on one knee and shielded her eyes form the sun, "Where?"   
  
"Shelby!" Scott pulled her back. "Way to be subtle." Shelby rolled her eyes. "Dont get your shorts in a bunch, Scott. No one saw me."   
"Lucky for you."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah"  
  
Without warning, Shelby grabbed his hand. "It'd be even worse if they saw me kick you rbutt!" She arm-wrestled him onto the beach towel. She had pinned down his arms, but he quickly got out from under her when she was distracted by a bee. Now Scott was on top o her with her arms pinned to the ground. Slowly Shelby's smile began to fade and started to get nervous.   
"Scott, ok let me go you win I'm sorry" Shelby began to get up.  
"I don't think so Shelby your not getting up"(joking around) Scott pushed her back down with a smile on his face that he had finally won.  
  
Shelby started to cry, "Scott please dont hurt me I'm sorry. Please Scott."  
"Shelby what are you talking about, what's wrong?" Then Scott relized that she thought he was Walt and he was going to harm her. Quickly Scott rolled off of her and looked at her to see Shelby hugging herself and rocking back and forth.   
  
"Shelby it's ok, it's me Scott I'm not going to hurt you don't worry I'm here." Scott moved over to her and put his arm around her and just held her. " Scott please don't let him hurt me, please protect me, " Shelby cried snuggling into Scott's arms.  
  
"Shelby, as long as I'm here I won't let anyone harm you." Scott reassured her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok guys I hope you liked that so far, I will be posting more over the week. If you have any suggestions on how to make the story better please email me at DeeViNe715@aol.com...thanx guys!!  
  



	4. Summer Love Chapter 3

Summer Love Chapter 3  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys I just wanted to thank you all who read and reviewed my story, this is my first fanfic and I really like to write..so I'll keep posting thanx guys!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Scott, Shelby, Walt, Mrs. Merrick, or Scott's dad. I do own Sam the dog (hehe) and Destiny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Shelby's breakdown yesterday, Scott had brought her to his house just to relax for awhile. They were lying on his bed, Scott was holding Shelby close as if he didnt want anything to happen to her, and they fell asleep together in eachother's arms.  
  
The next morning Scott woke up with a feeling of happiness and warmth. He then remembered what had occurred the day before and looked down to see Shelby in his arms with her hair sprawled out all around her looking like a angel. Scott gently started pulling away so he could go to the bathroom when Shelby started to wake.  
  
" Mmmm...where am I?" Shelby finally started to wake. She had this odd sense of safety and love that she had never experienced before in her own house. "Shh...Shelby your here at my house it's Scott" Scott whispered soothingly in her ear.   
  
"OMG Scott I'm so sorry to have put you through that yesterday. I understand if you hate me, I'll be out of here in a minute just let me get my stuff." Shelby spoke wide eyed when she realized what had happened and where she was.  
  
"Shelby, Shelby calm down it's okay." Scott quickly responded. " You sure this is okay?" Shelby spoke. " First of all Shelby, you are my bestfriend, second of all you didn't do anything wrong, and third of all I am here to protect you so ofcourse it's ok." Scott replied.  
  
Shelby sat there almost in tears, but quickly wiped them away not wanting Scott to feel anymore bad for her then he already had. "Scott, thank you so much..I always feel safe when your around..and I love you for that. Thank you so much." "But, right now I want to take you out to breakfast so I can thank you for everything, so let's go chop chop!" Shelby added and quickly got up to go get dressed.   
  
Scott sat there blankly as he registered everything she had just said _~* Boy does she talk fast, it is sorta cute*~_. He slowly got off his bed to go get dressed.  
  
Scott and Shelby were sitting in IHOP. Scott then remembered something, "OMG Shelby I totally forgot about my interview for the job down at the Fish Market, what time is it Shelby?" "Umm, it's about 10:00 ," Shelby said looking down at her watch. " Okay then I have time, my interview is at 11:30. I am really nervous, I really need this job so I can make some extra cash." Scott said. " Don't worry Scott I'm sure they will just be so impressed with your charm that you won't even need to be interviewed," Shelby spoke sarcastically.  
  
"Well, Shel I gotta get going so I can get ready for the interview, I'll see you on the beach around 2, right?" Scott asked. "Yeah I'll cya and good luck Scott." Shelby added.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Summer Love Chapter 4

Summer Love Chapter 4  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my fan fic. and thank you for the people who made suggestions for my story I am thinking about using some of them for my sequel. THANK YOU!  
  
Scott stood tall. "I'm Scott Barringer. I'm scheduled to start today." The guy placed the box on the floor and gave Scott a quick handshake. "Follow me." He led Scott down the hallway and into a cramped office.  
  
"Barringer, Barringer," he said, shuffling through a messy pile of papers on his desk. "Here we go." He looked it over. Scott silently prayed that his job hadn't been given to someone else. What if Bruce didn't remember that he'd promised Scott a job? "I really appreciate your giving me this busboy position," Scott said, hoping to refresh Bruce's memory.  
  
"Busboy?" Bruce tossed the applicationon the desk and threw him a waiter's apron. "I'm running low on servers so far, and you've got that wholesome college student look our customers like. If you're good, you'll make triple the money you would as a busboy. Sound okay to you?"  
  
"Sounds great!" He hadn't been at work 2 minutes and he was already getting a promotion!  
  
Bruce picked up his phone and punchd in a few numbers. "Hey it's Bruce...Yeah. Who's on now?....Yeah? She's early. Okay. She's perfect. Let her know I've got a trainee for her, will ya?" He clicked off. "Follow me," he said motioning Scott out of the office.  
  
They walked briskly back down the hallway and through the restaurant's main dining room. Servers were setting up fir the evening dinner rush, and busboys were filing pitchers with water and ice. Scott tried to stay calm, but it was hard for him to hide his excitement. Being a server meant tip city"  
  
At the far corner of the room was a large mohogany bar, in front of shich was a line of tall wooden stools covered in black leather. A sophisticated-looking girl with staright black hair and dark brown eyes sat on one of them, writing somethin on a pad or paper.She wore the standard uniform of white shirt and khaki pants, which fit her well. _Extrememly well._  
  
"This is the guy I just called about, " Bruce told her. "He'll be triling you tonite." _Me? Trainling her? _Scott thought excitedly. He was suddenly very glad he'd taken that breath mint. She smiled at him as she reached for his hand, her full white lips parting to reveal a neautiful white smile. "Hi. I'm Tara."  
  
  
  



	6. Summer Love Chapter 5

Summer Love Chapter 5  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys I just wanted to thank you all who read and reviewed my story, this is my first fanfic and I really like to write..so I'll keep posting thanx guys!!  
  
Scott shook her hand, hoping his wasn't too clammy. "Scott." As he felt his muscles tense up, he focused his thoughts on an image of a soaking wet Shelby. _That's it, _he thought as the tension seeped away. _Keep Cool._  
  
Bruce clapped him on the shoulder. "Okay, Tara, you know the deal. Scott, you're learning from a seasoned pro. Check in with me before you punch out and let me know how your first night here went."  
  
"You sure I'm not going to bug you, following you around like a lost puppy?" he asked, slightyly dazzled by her smile. She tapped him on the arm. "I don't think that's going to be a problem."  
  
"This is where we keep parsley sprigs, lemon wedges, lettuce leaves, that sort of thing." She smiled. "You know to make the food look more attractive."  
  
"There's a lot of sttractive stuff around here," Scott tried, hoping he wasn't being to foward. Tara was so friendly and open that any initial shyness had disappeared. Tara gave him a appreciative glance. "Now that you mention it, I'd have to agree with you."  
  
"Hi," Scott whipped o ut his order pad. "Are you ready to order?" The dark-haired girl on his left glanced at her friend, a mousy-haired blonde, and nodded. "I'll have a coke." "Me too," said the blonde. "2 cokes," Scott said, scribbling that down. "Would you like to hear our dinner specials?"  
  
"Are you one of them?" the dark-haired girl asked, her expression gleeful. Her friend giggled. Scott leaned down so he was eye to eye with the two of them. "They didn't have enough bread crumbs to cover me," he answered flirtatiously.  
  
"you're doing great," Tara said when they crossed paths an hour later. Scott beamed. "Thanks for your help."  
  
"Anytime." Tara made a sad face. "I was kind of hoping you'd screw up so I could be around you more." Scott gulped, "you were?"   
"Uh-huh"  
  
He was sweaty and smelly and tired, but as he got into the jeep and started the engine at midnight, Scott wasp umped. So pumped that he rolled down all the windows, stuck in a old CD and blasted it as loud as he could without blowing out the speakers. He'd been more then prepared to meet a hot girl. And now he had.  
  
_I cant wait to tell Shelby about Tara, _Scott thought excitedly as he cruised down the deserted street. _She's gonna flip!_  



	7. Summer Love Chapter 6

Summer Love Chapter 6  
  
Author's Note: hey guys thanx for all of you that read and reviewed my fic.....I will try and make them longer it's just that I have work all this weekend and I didnt have time to write a longer one so after this weekend I promise to make them longer...thanx again!!  
  
A cool early evening breeze ruffled Scott's hair Tuesday night as he opened the Merricks' sliding screen door and stepped onto their deck, balancing a tray of condiments in his free hand. Shelby followed behind with a pitcher of iced tea and a stack of plastic cups. Walt was manning the grill while Mrs. Merrick and Scott's sister bustled about setting the table and carrying out platter of food.  
  
"My sister couldn't believe how many clams we found, " Scott said as he deposited the tray on the table. "Good thing, considering that Walt forgot to pick up the baby back ribs." Shelby poured herself a glass of iced tea, frowning as some splashed on the table. "You know, I could've used your and Andy's help this afternoon. I must've cleaned a gazillion clams by myself."  
  
"Sorry," he said, his thoughts drifting back to Tara's butterfly tattoo. If he'd been shucking clams, he'd never have run into her. "We'll , uh make it up to you," he said absently. " I won't hold my breath." She adjusted the strap of her tank top.  
  
"Guess who I ran into on the beach today?" he said.  
"Daphne?"  
"Nope. Guess again."  
"The McNally brothers."  
"Not even close."  
"Well, who, then?"  
"Tara!" Scott explained. "She was walking her dog." He waited for Shelby's reaction, but to his dismay, she didn't even look up. "What kind of dog was it?" she asked.  
  
_What kind was it? Who cares? _Scott waved his hand dismissively. "Some little white thing. But that doesn't matter." He paused dramatially. "What does matter is that I asked her out....and she said yes!"  
  
At least this got a reaction. "She did?" Shelby said, suprised. "Tomorrow night I'm gonna call her and we're going to make plans." He showed Shelby his palm. "Doesn't she have nice handwriting?"Shelby barely glanced at it. "I guess." She took a tray of hamburgers from her mother. "Thanks, Mom."  
  
"I hope you two are hungry," Mrs. Merrick said as she went back into the house for napkins. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving," Scottsaid, helping himself to a burger. Shelby spooned some pasta salad on her plate. "I'm not that hungry."  
  
"You aren't hungry? Since when isn't your stomach a bottomless pit?" he chuckled. "Remember when you and Andy entered that hot-dog-eating competitiion on the beach? Remeber that, Mom?" he asked his mother and Shelby's parents joined them.  
  
Mrs. Barringer sighed as she looked at Shelby. "How you put all that food into that little body, I'll never know." Shelby groaned. "Just the thought of doing that again makes me sick."  
  
"You've gotta do it again this summer, Shelby." Scott said. She took a bite of pasta. "Thanks, but no thanks. My dance aerobics instructor would kill me."  
  
"You're taking dance aerobics?" Scott asked, suprised. "Is something wrong with that?" "No, ofcourse not." Scott said, hastily backpedaling. _It was just that Shelby always liked the same sports as he did: swimming, basketball, football. But dance dance aerobics?  
  
_"Hey Shelby?" he asked, out of their parents earshot. He decided to bring up something that had been in the back of his mind all day.  
"Hmmm?"  
"Andy said something really crazy this morning."  
"What?"  
Scott spun the ketchup bottle on it's base, wondering how to word this. "He thought you were getting annoyed when I was talkin about Tara."  
  
She put down her fork. "You've got to be kidding."  
  
Scott laughed, relieved. Ofcourse Andy was wrong. "I know. O told him he was losing it-like you would care if I was going out with somebody." He took a big bite og his burger.  
  
"You're not going out with her, though," Shelby said. She arched her eyebrow. "Are you?"  
  
Scott took another bte. "Who knows?"   
  
"Want to get a movie?" he blurted out. That would lighten their moos-watching movies together was one of their favorite things. Shelby paused, then shugged. "Sure."  
  
"We're going to go get something at Movie Madness," she called to her mom. "Feel Free to watch it in the den," Mrs. Merrick offered. "If you get something good, maybe we'll come in and join you." She turned to Scott's mom , who nodded in agreement.  
  
Shelby and Scott exchanged uneasy glances. "It's not that we dont love you guys-" Scott began. "But I think we'll probably watch it in my room like we always do," Shelby finished.  
  
Mrs. Merrick took a sip of coffee. "Okay. There's plenty of junk food in the kitchen, so help yourselves.  
  
"So what do you make of that?" Shelby asked under her breath as the walked next door to get the jeep.  
  
Scott leaped up and dunked an imaginary basket in the net overhead. "Of what?"  
  
Shelby looked at him as if he had 3 heads. "Obviously they didn't want us in my bedroom together."  
  
"What?" Scott exclaimed. He glanced over at Shelby, waiting for the punch line. But to his suprise, he realized she was being serious. "That is the dumbest thing I've heard all week!"  
  
Shelby slipped on her sweater. "Yeah, well, I'm not arguing with you. I just got that feeling from them, that's all."  
  
Scott shook his head.  
  
  



	8. Summer Love Chapter 7

Summer Love Chapter 7  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys..thanx again for all you that read and reviewed I really appreciate it...if you have suggestions for me email me at DeeViNe715@aol.com...thank you ..Enjoy..O yea I forgot to say thanx to Niki for her suggestion because I plan on using it..thanx!!  
  
"I've seen that," Shelby said, pointing to a box on the rack of new releases. "And that, and that, and that."   
  
Scott scratched his head. "Maybe you should tell me what you haven't seen. That might be easier."  
  
"Well...." Shelby walked slowly down the drama aisle, stopping infront of a display of Oscar winners. "We could always go for something classic, like _From Here to Eternity_."  
  
Scott picked up a triple pack of cassettes. "Or _Gone With the Wind. _You always make us watch it at least once a summer. I love how Scarlett is so determined to save Tara." _Tara._ A light went on in his head. Maybe he should save watching _Gone With the Wind _for when he was with Tara...  
  
Shelby took the cassettes out of his hand and placed them back on the shel. "Not tonight."  
  
"You're right let's save it." He tapped the video card against the wall. "How about something more like _Alien_, or---"  
  
Shelby snapped her fingers. " Now you're talking classic!" She found a copy on th sci-fi shelf. "We're lucky it's still here."  
  
"Well, Well, Well long time no see Scott."   
  
Scott and Shelby turned around. "Tara, OMG wow I can't believe your here!" Scott exclaimed, looking a little bit uncomfortable. " Sorry if I was interrupting your date just wanted to say hi, " Tara said.  
  
" Date, what are you...OH you mean Shelby , O god no you have the wrong idea. Shelby is nothing to me, nobody you have it all wrong," Scott replied hurrily. It then hit him what he had just said about Shelby. "O god Shelby I didn't mean-"   
  
"No, Scott it's okay I'll meet you in the car," walking away with a sad/angry expression on. "Nice meeting you Tara."  
  
Scott winced, he had never seen Shelby with that expression on. "Excuse me Tara I'm sorry but I have to go. But to explain what you saw, Shelby is my bestfriend, nothing more."  
  
Scott bought the movie and quickly ran out the door and into the jeep where he saw Shelby crying.


	9. Summer Love Chapter 8

Summer Love Chapter 9  
  
Scott and Tara were coming out of work the next day.  
  
Scott was silent. Tara was not his type-he'd learned that much.  
  
Tara took her house keys out of her purse. " And you shouldn't have lied to me about her either."  
  
Scott blinked back at her. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Tara's lips curled into the smile that had attracted Scott in the first place. "Just a friend? I don't thinkso. If any of my friends ever looked at me the way you look at Shelby, I'd be doing some serious soul-searching real fast."  
  
Scott's mouth dropped open, his heart beating incredibley fast. He wanted to tell Tara that he didn't have a clue what she was talking about. But suddenly, sickeningly, he thought he might.  
  
**HE WAS IN LOVE WITH SHELBY.**  



	10. Summer Love Chapter 9

Summer Love Chapter 9  
  
Scott and Tara were coming out of work the next day.  
  
Scott was silent. Tara was not his type-he'd learned that much.  
  
Tara took her house keys out of her purse. " And you shouldn't have lied to me about her either."  
  
Scott blinked back at her. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Tara's lips curled into the smile that had attracted Scott in the first place. "Just a friend? I don't thinkso. If any of my friends ever looked at me the way you look at Shelby, I'd be doing some serious soul-searching real fast."  
  
Scott's mouth dropped open, his heart beating incredibley fast. He wanted to tell Tara that he didn't have a clue what she was talking about. But suddenly, sickeningly, he thought he might.  
  
**HE WAS IN LOVE WITH SHELBY.**  



	11. Summer Love Chapter 10&11

Summer Love Chapter 10  
  
Scott stared at the ceiling, the slow whir of the fan dulling his frenzied brain as the morning sunlight crept over the horizon. Nothing was working. He'd gone through the starting lineup of the Carolina Panthers. He'd made a list of everyplace he wanted to visit before he turned 25. He'd even calculated how many pizzas he's eaten in the past year.   
But all he could think about was one thing.  
Shelby.  
  
He kicked at his bedsheets, making them even more knotty, if that was possible.  
Tara was right. Andy was right. Heck, everyone and their mother was right. He was completely, one hundred percent, head over heals in love with Shelby.   
  
That was what his life had felt so empty since they'd kissed and she'd left him sitting in the car. Alone.  
  
Scott hugged his pillow, trying to imagine how he could bring up the subject. After all, he couldn't exactly knock on her door and say, _Hey Shelby I've been doing some thinking and I think we should hook up. How about it?  
  
_No, they were bestfriends. The situation required deft handling.  
  
It had taken him 11 years to figure out that Shelby was the girl for him. he wasn't about to screw it up now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summer Love Chapter 11  
  
Scott walked over to the Merricks' house to go see if Shelby would talk to him. The screen door was unlocked so he walked in. Nobody was in the living room so he called out, "Mrs. Merrick? Shelby?"  
  
The from the upstair he could he a muffled cry "Leave me alone please!"  
  
Scott ran upstairs to see Walt on top of Shelby trying to get her to shutup.   
  
"GET THE HELL OF HER NOW BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!" Scott screamed. He ran over to where they were and pulled Walt off of Shelby, he then dragged him out of the room and locked the door.  
  
He turned around quickly, "Shelby are you okay?" Shelby had no shirt on and was skaking and crying. Scott went over to her and just held her. He looked her straight in the eyes and said, " Shelby Merrick I will always be here to protect you and most of all I wanted to tell you that I Love You."  
  
Shelby's head snapped up and she looked into his eyes, "Wha, What did you say?"  
  
"I said I love you."  
  
Her blue eyes were open so wide and she was speechless, but finally after a few seconds of just staring at him she found the words, "I Love you too!"  
  
They just held eachother and stared into eachothers eyes.  
  
  
HEy guys hope you enjoyed that!!!  
  
  



End file.
